Good Night, Captain
by stillkneedeep
Summary: She waits outside his door every night. [aizenhina][spoilers for ss arc][oneshot]


**Title:** Good Night, Taichou

**Series:** BLEACH

**Characters:** Hinamori Momo, Sousuke Aizen.

**Word count:** 705

**Rating:** 'T'

**Pairings:** Slight AizenHina

**Summary:** She waits outside his door every night.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

**Author's notes:** Uh… Yeah.

"Good night, taichou."

He glances up quickly, his glasses flashing and reflecting the light, and smiles handsomely at his adorable fukutaichou. He's sitting at his desk, as usual, and is filling out his never-ending pile of paperwork. He nods his head and turns away, back to his paperwork, pen, and steaming cup of tea.

She shuffles away, and he can hear her bunny shaped slippers' footsteps until she rounds the corner. It's a habit that began when she first became his fukutaichou, when she first began her service in Squad 5. At first, she would simply stand by the door, blushing crimson and snatching a glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

In fact, the first week that she worked for him, she never talked in his presence, she bowed whenever he was within a twenty-foot vicinity, she jumped whenever he spoke to her, and she blushed whenever he looked at her. However, that shy behavior quickly deteriorated and she became the cheerful, chatty girl she was now.

The first time her shy exterior slipped was a night when she had been watching him, desperately (and sloppily) trying to mask her reiatsu so she could get a good look at him. She had bitten her lip, dropped her pathetic mask, and stepped into the doorway. He had looked up at her, surprised, as she dropped into a graceful bow and uttered,

"Good night, taichou."

With that, she had turned on her heel and quickly walked away, her heart racing and her face burning red. The next night, she watched him for a bit, and then stammers the same phrase. Each night her voice got stronger, louder, and more dominant. Finally, one night, he looked up, smiled, and said,

"Good night, fukutaichou."

She had turned five different shades of red and quickly ran away, her hair flying behind her in its adorable pigtails. They follow the same routine every night, but as he gets busier and busier, he no longer replies, instead, he waves his hand or gives her a nod or looks at her and smiles. Sometimes he'll do all three, sometimes just two, sometimes just one.

She learned to treasure those moments; she learned to place those moments in her memories as special memories. Every night she comes back, every night she is excited to see him, she waits all day for that one moment.

When he defects, she lies in a hospital bed for a long time, lacking the will to rise, to heal. That wound is from him, and because it is from him, she will treasure it. She will never let that scar go away, even if it means reopening her wound with Tobiume and spilling her own crimson blood.

When she is finally well enough to rise, she sees no reason to. Eventually, there are too many freshly injured shinigami (because of the Arrancar) and she is forced to go to her quarters. Instead, she goes to his first, stops at the door, and smiles. The room still smells distinctly like him, it still has the same simple appearance; it still has that desk and his pen and his teacup.

"Good night, taichou,"

Is what she whispers before turning off the light and retiring to her quarters.

When Hinamori is considered in her right mind again and is deployed with Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei against the Arrancar, he is the first person she seeks out. He is easy to find; she suspects that he made himself easy to find, just for her.

Tears roll down her cheeks and she drops Tobiume and she runs toward him, open arms, her scar aching and her heart screaming. She wraps her arms around him and smells him, his robes, and every fiber of his being. This is he, this is the man who sat at that desk and did that paperwork and wrote with that pen and drank that tea. This is the man she saved her "good night"s for.

She isn't surprised when she feels cold steel in her body, reopening her wound and exposing her to the world. She smiles, looks up at his smirking face, and feels her last words slip over her lips.

"_Good night, taichou."_


End file.
